


After we're gone

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Short fic requests 2020 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Religion, The Witch - Freeform, just chattin' on the back porch, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The Girl finds Vamos and has a chat on her first evening at the Nest
Relationships: Vamos & the Girl (Fabulous Killjoys)
Series: Short fic requests 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879444
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	After we're gone

"Hey." the Girl slides down onto the back steps next to the pink-haired V, scuffing her boots against the sun-worn wood.

"Heya! What's up?" 

"Nothing. Where's your twin?" They look startled, a moment, then laugh.

"You mean Vaya? They're probably back with Volume." 

"Volume? I thought Volu--"

"Died? Yeah. Volume's the purple-haired dead one, Vinyl is the beefcake--" the Girl lets out a snort of shocked laughter. "You know he is. And Val Velocity's the leader."

"He's an asshole. He stole my mask." The Girl punches into her open palm, expression serious.

"Not your mask to begin with, Girl. But yeah, he sure is sometimes."

"Was too my mask! I paid for it." Vamos shakes their head.

"No way. That mask's Poison's and Poison's only, the way I see it."

"Poison's dead." The Girl glares at them, and they shrug.

"Poison's dead. Still their mask, hm? What would you've done with it, anyways? Keep it? Give it to the Witch?" Vamos cracks their knuckles one by one, and the Girl follows suit.

"Dunno. Took it to a mailbox, I guess. Is that what you're gonna do with Volume's?" Vamos shrugs.

"Haven't seen his mask, actually. Maybe Vinyl's got it."

"And you don't care? What if he can't go to the Witch without it?" Another shrug. The Girl bares her teeth at them for a moment, frustrated.

"I don't even know if he believed in Her. Vinyl probably does, though. He'll deal with it."

"Don't you miss him?"

"Vinyl? I guess? I saw him like half an hour ago."

"No, Volume."

"Why would I miss _Volume_?"

"You didn't like him?"

"What? I like him plenty."

"So why don't you miss him? He's dead now."

"Exactly!" The Girl raises an eyebrow. "Damn, don't you know? He's like, always here and stuff now." The Girl looks around. The back of the Nest is deserted, all the party going on inside away from the fading, but still powerful, heat.

"I don't see him."

"Not _here_ here. He's with the Witch, see? So he can watch over us and shit. He's probably laughing at you right now, not knowing all that." The Girl's frown deepens. "Aw, shit. Didn't mean it like that. Your Fabulous Four are probably right here, too, watching over you. Or whatever," Vamos adds, not wanting to seem too invested in the conversation.

"So how do you know all this?"

"Doesn't everybody? People just told us, I guess."

"No, I mean, who told those people, then? How do we know the Witch is even real? How come She's different for everyone, if She's a real pers-- a real thing?"

"Huh. You're pretty smart, I hadn't wondered that." Vamos thinks for a while. "I guess, maybe She's a little different for us all 'cause different things are comforting to different people? And whatever makes people feel happiest to think about their dead friends is how She'll be for whoever's thinking about her. Does that make sense?" The Girl makes a face.

"...Yes."

"I don't think it makes sense to you. But that's okay. Shit doesn't have to make sense for it to be true."

"That sounds wrong. What's She like, to you, then, if She's different to each person?"

"Oh. Um. She's like, real pretty, I think."

"Pretty. I'm glad the god of death is pretty."

"Shut up! I wasn't finished!" Vamos grins, and the Girl offers them a small smile back.

"I think She's really pretty in a scary way. Like, she's so much more Real than anything you've ever seen before, but you're dead once you see Her, and it freaks you out, like wasn't nothing else real before? And when I say Real, I mean, with like, importance. Emphasis. And seeing Her makes you wonder all sorts of shit, like was anything even worth it, if it wasn't real or whatever? And you're like freaking out in front of Her, and She kind of laughs and lets you wipe your face on Her dress, and then She picks you up and takes you to a tea party or some shit."

"A fucking tea party."

" _Exactly_! It's pretty cool once you get there, and you're like, 'whoa, this is choice as hell, actually', but then after a while, you go ask her, all 'is this it? this is kinda empty. unfulfilling', and She sighs, like 'this always happens', and She kicks you out, and you get born as somebody else down here, and you live until you die and it all starts over again."

"What the _fuck_."

"What?"

"What are you even _talking about_ , how the hell did you come up with that?"

"Um. I had this _really weird_ dream a while back?"

"Wow. That's like nothing I've ever heard about the Witch before."

"So what do you think She's like, then?"

"Hmm. I think She's a bunch of crows, always watching, always looking around to check in on people and see how they're doing. When you die, I think you become one of Her crows? So it's not like the Witch is one person, or one brain, with thoughts. I think it's more like a job? And each crow is different, of course, and they all remember who they were when they were alive, maybe? But they've got stuff to do, always flying around watching over people, and talking to the new crows, telling them what to do and shit."

"Are all the crows dead people?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so."

"So this one time, me and Vaya saw these three crows fighting over, like, this huge-ass watermelon rind, and they were at it for hours until we took it away from them, and they got so mad they flew right at us and started pecking. Are you saying that was like, my dead mom or something?"

"Wow. Okay. I guess so? I don't... I don't know what to say to that."

"Sorry?"

"Are you?"

"No. Not really, I was just wondering about those crows. It's kind of undignified for dead people to fight over trash, don't you think?"

"They're dead! And I don't know. That's just how I thought of it, I guess. I didn't laugh at your pretty garden party."

"You kind of did."

"Well. I guess. Whatever."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, like, upset you."

"I don't know. I'm sorry too. It's a fair way of thinking of all this shit we don't know about."

"You curse a lot for an eight-year-old."

"I'm not fucking eight!"

"How old are you, then?"

"Twelve, I think?"

"Huh. You still curse a lot for a twelve-year-old."

"Do I? I've never met anyone else my age. And the Four cursed a fuckton."

"Hm. I've never met anyone your age either. Weird."

"Is it? How old are you?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. Even if I knew, it's not like I can count too good, anyways."

"Did you go to school? In the City?"

"Nah. I mean, I did, I guess? I skipped more often than not. It's how come I met Vaya, in re-education."

"Met them? I thought you were..."

"Siblings? Twins? Yeah, we get that a lot. I think Val still doesn't know, so don't tell him. We wanna see how long it take him to figure out."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, it's been a wild first day running with us, hm? Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you. What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just, in general, I guess. Do you guys, like, fight BLI?"

"Sometimes. I don't know. We used to be, like, all pissed and stuff? And now we just kinda go around and do whatever we want."

"Oh. Which is better?"

"Fuck if I know. One of them gets you killed and the other leaves you aimless and hungover."

"Volume got killed anyways."

"Oh. You're right."

"Hm."

"So are you running with us for real, now?"

"Like, for permanent? I don't know. It's nicer than being on my own, but also a little scary."

"Scary?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen so many people in, like, years."

"Ah."

"Besides, am I gonna have to change my name to a V, if I join up with you?"

"Yeah, we're gonna start calling you Vhe Virl."

"Eww, _gross_."

"How come you're called the Girl, anyways? Don't you want a _name_ name?"

"Hell no. The Girl is what I am. Did you guys have to change your names?"

"Nah, Vaya and I picked our names together, before we left the City, and it was just a coincidence we ran into the others. They said we should stay, said it had'ta be a sign from the Witch or some shit. I know Val had a different name before he transitioned, though, and I think Vinyl changed his name to fit in with the rest, maybe? They all knew each other first, before me and Vaya came along."

"Oh. Cool."

"Is it?"

"I don't know. I'm not gonna let you call me Vhe Vhirl, though."

"No? You're smiling, I think you like it."

"Hell no! Shut up, I'm only smiling 'cause it sounds funny."

"You sure about that? I think it's got quite the ring to it, my dear."

"Says you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you think the Witch would let you blow your nose on her dress, how silly is that?"

"That's not what I said! I said-- oh, never mind."

"You know I'm right."

**Author's Note:**

> I said, 'send in ficlet requests', thinking I'd write about 600 words for each. This is not 600 words lol  
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
